Landon Ferraro
| birth_place = Trail, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2011 }} Landon Ferraro (born Landon Christopher Ferraro on August 8, 1991) is a Canadian ice hockey centre currently playing for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is the son of former NHL ice hockey centre and current TSN analyst, Ray Ferraro. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Landon was drafted second overall by the Red Deer Rebels in the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft. During the 2008–09 season, he was the leading scorer for the Red Deer Rebels in his second WHL season. Playing on a Rebels team that finished last in the Central Division, missing the WHL playoffs. He recorded 37 goals and 18 assists in 68 games. During the 2009–10 season, Landon missed time early in the season due to a knee injury. He recorded 16 goals and 30 assists in 53 games. The much-improved Rebels made the WHL playoffs after finishing fourth in the Central Division. He skated in three of the four games in the series against Saskatoon and was scoreless. On July 26, 2010, Landon was traded by the Red Deer Rebels to the Everett Silvertips in exchange for Byron Froese, and a conditional fifth round draft pick in the 2012 draft. On September 23, 2010, the Everett Silvertips announced that Landon was named the captain of the team. During the 2010–11 season, Landon endured a difficult final season in junior hockey. Following a six-game scoring streak in January, he suffered a sports hernia injury, missing the next six weeks of play. He finished the season with ten goals and 17 assists in 41 games. Everett made the playoffs after finishing fourth in the U.S. Division. He recorded three assists in the four-game series against Portland. Professional Playing Career On November 2, 2010, Landon signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Detroit Red Wings. Following the 2010 WHL Playoffs, he made his professional debut for the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League (AHL) on April 9, 2010, in a game against the Lake Erie Monsters. During the 2011–12 season, in his first full professional season in the AHL, Landon recorded nine goals and 11 assists in 56 games, ranking second among Griffins rookies with 20 points. He recorded his first professional goal on November 11, 2011. During the 2012–13 season, Landon was the third-leading scorer for the Griffins. He recorded a team-high 24 goals and 23 assists in 72 games. He led the league with seven shorthanded points. The Griffins finished first in the Midwest Division and captured the Calder Cup championship. He recorded five goals and 11 assists in 24 playoff games. During the 2013–14 season, Landon recorded 15 goals and 16 assists in 70 regular season games, and one goal and two assists in nine playoff games for the Griffins. On March 18, 2014, Landon made his NHL debut for the Detroit Red Wings in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. On July 25, 2014, he signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Detroit Red Wings. On April 11, 2015, Landon recorded his first career NHL goal against Cam Ward of the Carolina Hurricanes. On July 5, 2015, he signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Detroit Red Wings. During the 2015–16 season, he appeared in seven games for the Red Wings before suffering a knee injury on November 6, 2015. On November 22, 2015, he was claimed off waivers by the Boston Bruins. During the off-season, Landon was not tendered a contract to remain with the Bruins and as a free agent, he signed a one-year deal with the St. Louis Blues on July 8, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Landon made his international debut for Canada Pacific at the 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he recorded two goals and two assists in six games. He represented Canada at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships. He skated in five of six games for Canada at the IIHF World U18 Championship where he recorded two goals and two assists. Canada won its first four games, but finished fourth after losing to the USA in the semifinals and Finland in the bronze medal game. Personal Life Growing up, Landon lived in New York City, Los Angeles and Atlanta before moving to the Vancouver suburb of Burnaby with his mother, Tracey following his parents' divorce. He has an older brother, Matt (who played hockey in the WHL) and two younger half-brothers: Riley and Reese (from his father's second marriage to Cammi Granato). Category:1991 births Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Red Deer Rebels players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Everett Silvertips players